Baccano 2: The New Immortals
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: A middle school girl turns immortal when her parents died. Maiza takes interest in this murder case and thinks that the murderer wouldn't leave her alive, so she might be immortal. They send a boy to get to know the girl but they run into some trouble...
1. Chapter 1: A Gunshot To The Heart

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay, the beginning of this chapter may be confusing because it isn't a character from the anime thinking, I created a new character. Just so you know and don't start guessing it's a character from the show. Please review!**

**Baccano 2: The New Immortals**

**Chapter 1: A Gunshot To The Heart**

A girl was walking out of her school while holding her bag, deep in thought…_my name is Nancy Trelli, I'm like any ordinary school girl just starting grade 8, I have light and dark brown hair that is up to my bust and is layered in the front. I have hazel eyes but people would probably just think I have brown eyes even though there is some green in it and I just started grade 8._

_I'm pretty normal except for the fact that almost all the guys and popular girl don't like me at all, don't ask me why, they just do. Maybe its because I don't wear makeup, have big boobs or a huge ass…I really don't see the bother or effort in caring about what they think._

_Anyways, I have two great best friends but for some strange reason it feels as if my life's missing something. Tonight I'm going to help my Mom investigate this murder with my Dad. Since my Mom's a lawyer she likes doing her investigations herself._

_So, it won't be all that bad I will have my parents to protect me from getting hurt…I'm sure I'll be fine _the brunette thought, not really paying any attention to what's going on around her. A few girls gave her a mean look as she passed by, and some boys started looking at her too.

Nancy rolled her eyes thinking of how much she despised them, in a way that she would even think was mean. Suddenly a black-haired boy a little shorter than Nancy, started running from the school entrance. He had bright red eyes that were very noticeable and was holding some sort of hat. He was running pretty fast but she still continued to walk not really noticing the boy.

The boy then ran into Nancy sort of bumping into her causing her to be pushed to the side, she gave an angry look as he continued to run. He turned and said, "Sorry!" but she had already turned around and continued to walk. _What's that guy's problem? He just bumped into me and then ran away. Whatever, I have more important things to think about _Nancy thought.

She walked towards the part of town where there were many stores and bakeries; she then accidentally bumped into a pretty lady with sort red hair and reddish brown eyes. She was looking at some clothes in a store window. "Oh, sorry" Nancy mumbled looking at the ground while blushing embarrassed that she bumped into her.

The lady smiled and she looked so beautiful with her Black slim fitted suit with a white blouse underneath, compared to her plain middle school uniform. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize to me. Are you in high school?" the woman replied pointing at Nancy's uniform. Nancy shook her head and answered while smiling, "No, I just started grade 8. So I'm still in middle school."

The woman nodded, "Wow, really! Well your pretty tall for a 8th grader" the redhead said. "Well, your not so short yourself. So I better get going, it was nice to meet you...um..." Nancy replied trying to figure out her name. "Ennis, my names Ennis" Ennis said while waving goodbye to the girl she met.

After the girl left, Ennis stared back at the window she was looking at before that had a beautiful wedding dress in it. T_hat girl seemed just like me; as if she were going through something she didn't want to go through in her life. I wish her good luck to whatever she's going through. I better meet up with Firo..._Ennis thought and then headed down the street in the opposite direction as the girl.

Later that day Nancy walked into an abandoned alleyway hearing her flats click on the ground as she walked in her uniform. The aleyway had a wooden stand that was selling free water. _I'm pretty thirsty, I should get a drink _Nancy thought to herself as she walked up to the two men working at the stand.

Each of them had some similarities so they looked like brothers, when she asked for a water the both grinned at one another and handed her a plastic cup that was already filled with water. Well...she thought it was water...

Nancy slowly drank all the water that felt cold down her throat, she then heard people coming into the alleyway who sounded very loud and drunk. When she finished drinking the one man said, "Oh no! They are here, we better get out of here" The two men grabbed there waters and ran for their lives. Nancy then heard one man say, "Your on your own, kid" as they ran away.

Nancy turned and saw a man holding something dark in his hands, Nancy shook in fear unable to move at first. But then she forced herself to run down the alleyway, she then finally caught up to her parents she felt relieved she found them. "Mom! Dad!" Nancy yelled but the next thing she heard was a loud noise and then everything went black.

Her eyes started to open from the darkness and she felt like she was sitting on something very warm, she then tried to move her hair out of her face but then noticed her hand was covered in blood. She gasped and got up to look around and saw her parents sitting next to her and a pile of blood underneath them.

Both of them got shot in the heart and weren't breathing or moving, as tears started to come to her eyes she started to scream. She looked to where she should have been shot but then noticed a hole the size of a bullet, but wasn't bleeding or feeling hurt at all. How is this possible, then she thought of the only explanation that came to her mind, _I must be immortal..._she thought.

She knew that the cops wouldn't understand or believe her so she decided to make it a secret, she but on her sweater that was in her bag and covered it with blood as if she had it on before. She then heard the sirens from the police cars that got louder and louder as the cars came closer and closer to the alley. She then started to cry again and call for the cops to come and save her parents.

She still hoped that there would be a chance that they were still alive and when she opened her eyes they would be completely all right...but that didn't happen. This was all real, and she needed to make sure to find out who killed them and who made her immortal without telling her. She would be the one to take her parents place in figuring something out for a change, "I know I can do this without them, for once in my life I feel completely invincible on my own." Nancy replied as she wiped her tears away.

"Are you alright? Is anyone there?" she heard a man say who just entered the now pitch-black alleyway since the sunset finally disappeared. The man took out a flashlight, and Nancy said, "I'm over here! I'm not injured but my parents are really hurt. Please save them!" The man then came towards her to calm her down then other officers started coming in, one of them handed her a blanket to keep her warm.

_Mom, and Dad ...I won't let you die in vain. You will always be tied to me no matter what happens...even if you don't ever see me again...I still know your in my heart..._

**Writer's Note:**

**for the next chapter I'm going to focus on what happened to that black-haired boy that same day, please review! i really want to know if this is good or not!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unlikely Encounter

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay I have to update this before I forget what I want to happen for this Baccano fic…so here it is. Please read and review!**

**_C**h**apter 2: An Unlikely Encounter_**

My name is Jasper Darrell and I'm pretty much any typical grade 8 guy, I have dark raven coloured hair and bright bloody red eyes that are as noticeable as hell. And boy, have they gotten me into some trouble from time to time, but still I'm pretty normal.

I'm the guy in the grade that doesn't really pay attention and just follows the crowd unnoticed you know what I mean? But that was until I met her. You know how the girls in the grade that huddles in a huge crowd but there are always three or two other random girls not even bothering to follow what everyone else is doing. The girls that you don't notice until you look at the corner of your eye or accidentally bump into them well lets just say I know one of those girls…I think I fell for her too…I mean we're just friends.

Anyways, you understand what I'm saying. I'm the type of guy that hangs out with easy to talk to, giggling, I laugh at all of your jokes girls and now she comes along all stubborn and hardheaded. You know the popular girls that are at every single party and always know everything before everyone else; well she's the complete opposite. And boy, is she complicated.

I should probably start from the beginning on how I met this girl, the girl that I regret meeting my whole life, and the girl that practically changed my life forever. I know your thinking we probably met bumping into each other and looking into each other's eyes or spilling our books on the floor our hands touching, well you better get that off your mind because nothing in that sort happened. Even if it did I still think it would end with me getting elbowed or slapped either way.

Anyways as I was saying before, it all started on a normal school day and my class thankfully ended pretty early so I was already out of the school grounds in the shopping area where there were bakeries and stores. I don't know why I decided to talk with a ten year old but maybe it was the way he smirked as if he thought he was older and smarter than everyone else.

But I still found myself having a decent conversation with someone 3 years younger than me and it was pretty good conversation too. We were talking for quite awhile about the bakeries and what new games were coming out soon but then I asked casually, "So why don't you have your school bag with you?" The boy thought about this for a moment and answered, "Uh…I actually am being tutored. I find school pretty boring and childish you know what I mean?" with a weird smile on his face that made me doubt what he was saying.

I didn't really know what he meant but I knew school was boring well the classes were boring that is, my best friends weren't even that decent or friendly as this 10 year old and I just met him five minutes ago! The boy stopped my train of thought as he asked, "Do you go to elementary school?" with a smirk on his face.

I frowned angrily and answered coldly, "No. I go to middle school. Do I really look that young to you?" in a serious tone of voice. "Hey you'll get your growth spurt soon, I'm sure of it even if it takes a few years" the boy replied while putting his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off, and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Shouldn't you be going home somewhere?" The boy then looked at the large clock on a building and his eyes opened widely in shock.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to meet up with someone, it's very important! I have to go!" the young boy yelled while beginning to run back through my school's entrance. "Hey! What's your name?" I yelled wanting to remember at least one decent person in my whole life. "Czeslaw Meyer!" Czeslaw answered loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm Jasper" – but instead of continuing my name I noticed that Czeslaw dropped his brown hat on the ground and I quickly picked it up yelling where Czeslaw was once standing, "Hey! You dropped your hat!" But he was already gone I ran after him back into the large school grounds filled green grass.

He could even see some boys playing basketball in a nearby court but I then saw Czeslaw's small figure running in the distance. I was running pretty fast when I was chasing after him; I focused all my attention on Czeslaw and where he was heading in the distance.

That's why I didn't notice her, you could call it fate or pure accident but either way this would probably be the first time I really met her. I basically ran into her causing her to be shoved to the side.

I looked back at her seeing her navy blue school uniform and school bag. She had pretty long hair, that was parted to her left side instead of the right like the other girls and she had hazel eyes that stood out a lot from her slightly tanned face.

Her eyebrows furrowed with anger the look I would probably get in the future thousands of times, and her eyes angrily pierced through me as she glared at me angrily. I said, "Sorry!" but she had already turned around and started walking away.

I continued to run towards the back of my school where there was another exit to the other side of town, the side that barely any more people live at, where all the older people lived. I wondered to myself why a young little boy would be heading this direction or meeting one of his friends here. Maybe he had to meet with his grandfather or something…

I walked into the area that was pretty run down with a lot of signs that said CLOSED or Out of business on many of the stores doors. Some of the old store names I recognized from the other side of town while others I never really heard of in my entire life.

I looked around for the young boy but he was no where to be found and I scowled to myself, "Czeslaw is going to get it when I see him again. And I came through all the trouble to give him his stupid hat back. God damn it" I replied to myself while twirling his old hat around my finger.

I started to walk back home grouchily thinking of how much homework I had to do when I got home not that my parents really cared how long I was out, but I knew homework needed to be done anyways. If only I had looked at the corner of my eye I would have probably seen a dark figure lurking in the shadow of a nearby old building.

The shadow's lips smirked as he pulled out an extra hat he had in his satchel and said to himself with a smirk on his face, "Works every time" while twirling the hat around his finger before placing it on his dark black hair.

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay I just had to throw in the satchel and the works every time line; it just makes everything fall into place. You know what I mean?**  
><strong>What do you think of Jasper does he seem pretty cool? Hopefully Czeslaw was in character cause I don't really know if I portrayed him correctly. But he was as awesome and cute as usual. So please review because I really want at least one of my stories to be a hit! Oh and thank you the Queen of Cookies for reviewing and I will continue to write! Thanks!<strong>

**_Shadowgirlxion _is out! Till next time…**


End file.
